


You Caught Him by the Mouth

by grandsequel (Yunho)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunho/pseuds/grandsequel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they were both kids, Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin have done everything together, from schoolwork to parties, from business to travel. In fact, they're even both cheating on their wives...with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing herein
> 
> Author's Notes: Inspired by the song Misery Business by Paramore. And Yunho & Changmin in suits, because they look really good in them.

It took Changmin a grand total of five words to let the world go crumbling down around Yunho’s feet. Well, Yunho might be partly to blame, always a  _little_  too trusting for his own good. But then again, this was Changmin. His best friend since they were six. The guy he used to cheat off of in school. The one who helped him pass his driver’s test. The first guy he told when his parents were getting a divorce. This was the friend he’d come to depend on, had done almost everything with… _for._  
  
“We need to stop this.” Yunho didn’t even hesitate when he nodded in agreement. He let Changmin kiss him one last time on the cheek. “Last kiss?” Changmin posed it as a question but they already knew Yunho would say yes. So their mouths touched, almost hesitantly, and then more deeply until Yunho had his mouth fitted across Changmin’s in a languid kiss, mouths moving over one another’s, tongues licking across the seam of the other’s lips. It was a long kiss, but then again, goodbyes are always kinda long. Drawn out.  
  
Changmin was swift and prompt when he left the bench. Yunho heard him humming to himself as he walked away, waving once back to Yunho before pulling out his cell phone and typing away at it. Yunho just sat there, watching his retreating back. His eyes stayed glued, frozen, but his right hand slowly slid into the inside of his suit jacket, pulling out an envelope and laying it across his lap.  
  
It took five words from Changmin to shatter Yunho’s world. It took only four ( _I want a divorce_ ) for Yunho to ruin his own life, and the signed divorce papers, which he’d planned to show Changmin that afternoon, lay as evidence to his mistake.  


 

**8 months earlier**

  
  
Five words made everything possible. They were: “I think we should fuck.” One guess who said them.  
  
“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Yunho considered himself lucky that Changmin had chosen to speak  _after_  Yunho had swallowed and before he’d been about to spoon another mouthful of food into his mouth. “You think we should _what_?!”  
  
“Fuck…” Changmin said slowly, as though speaking to someone of lower intelligence. “You know…have sex? Copulate? Coitus? Come on Yunho, you went to college—”  
  
“What the fuck Min.” Yunho sat across from his oldest friend and simply stared, trying to decide if Changmin was being serious or not. “Fuck what?” he asked, just to make sure. He watched Changmin roll his eyes but couldn’t muster anything beyond confusion. “Come on, you can’t tell me you’re not a  _little_  curious about sex.”  
  
“I’ve had sex Min. Plenty of it actually.”  
  
“Yeah, with  _girls_. I’m talking sex with a guy, specifically, sex with  _me_.”  
  
“And pray tell why on earth would I want to have sex with you of all people? If I wanted to experiment having sex with another guy—which, mind you, I don’t—don’t you think I’d get someone who’s actually gay and knows the mechanics of gay sex to do it with?”  
  
“The mechanics are quite easy hyung. Your dick in my ass, or my dick in yours—it doesn’t really matter to me which.” Again, Yunho sat there, simply staring before deciding the train of conversation had veered just a bit too crazy for his comfort and promptly ducked his head and began eating again.   
  
Lunch with Shim Changmin always proved to be interesting, for a number of reasons. Since they both got married (to different women, of course), visiting each other as often as when they’d lived together briefly after college or even before college, as school boys, was rare, if not impossible. So lunch—sometimes dinner—was their way of meeting and catching up on each other’s lives. Not all of it was always good news, like when Changmin informed Yunho that his wife had miscarried, but there was always  _something_  to say at these meet ups.  
  
It was a 26-year long friendship that had made them as close as brothers and as criminal as a pair of thieves. Yunho had long since forgotten how Changmin and he had met and figured it probably wasn’t that spectacular of a first meeting anyway. But they became friends, closer than close, and they’d gone to school together for nearly 13 years, then went to separate colleges and still talked and visited each other every chance they got. And then they both went into the business world because having been born into the society that they had been, there was nothing else to do lest they lead boring lives doing the same thing their mothers did—host parties, entertain guests, flaunt an air of wealth that wasn’t necessarily theirs.   
  
It was safe to say they did everything together, from schoolwork to parties when they’d been young, from business to travel now that they were older. And it didn’t matter the distance that threatened to mitigate their relationship—Yunho, at the very least, vowed to keep his friendship with Changmin no matter what.  
  
Changmin had convinced Yunho to do a lot of crazy shit in their time together, a lot of which Yunho didn’t even want to think about. As smart as Changmin was, he partied twice as hard as he studied and that was a scary relationship when Yunho thought about just how much work Changmin did. Maybe Yunho was a little on the boring side—or at least he would be if it hadn’t been for Changmin—but to be perfectly honest, Yunho much preferred the right lane to the left, so to speak. And this new idea? To have sex with his best friend? That fell into the oncoming traffic lane.  
  
+++  
  
It was an astronomically stupid idea and Yunho knew he was going to get  _so much_  shit for it if—scratch that, _when_ , he and Changmin get caught. And yet he was still here, with a hotel room key in his hand and Changmin standing behind him.  
  
“Are you gonna open the door or is our first time gonna be out here in the hallway?”  
  
“Fuck you.” Yunho had just gotten the key card into the door handle’s slot when Changmin suddenly crowded up against him, his chest to Yunho’s back, his lips to Yunho’s ear. “Yes please,” he whispered in a breathless voice into Yunho’s ear. Yunho shuddered and quickly pulled the key card out, opening the door and pulling Changmin inside before either of them could change their minds.  
  
“Are we seriously going to do this?” Yunho asked lowly, already shrugging his suit jacket off and throwing it over the desk chair.  
  
“Well we’ve come this far, haven’t we?”  
  
“We could always just…you know, sit and talk or something,” Yunho hedged. He began pulling off his tie, watching Changmin undo his cufflinks and unbutton his shirt. Yunho swallowed thickly as Changmin’s collarbones were slowly revealed, his undershirt soon coming to view. It wasn’t like Yunho hadn’t seen his friend naked before, totally naked in fact, but this time was different because this time, he and Yunho weren’t just changing in front of each other.   
  
Changmin was a lot quicker in shedding his clothes than Yunho. He was already down to his boxers when he replied, “Yeah, and later we can bring out the nail polish and paint each other’s nails and then do each other’s hair and watch  _90210_  while talking about how much our lives suck.”  
  
“I’ll just finish taking my clothes off then,” Yunho mumbled, moving to his grey slacks.  
  
“Good boy.”   
  
Yunho wondered how it was that Changmin could be younger than him and yet…so fucking demanding all the time. If he didn’t know better he’d swear Changmin was actually an annoying, spoiled 13 year old girl trapped in a 32 year old’s body.  
  
Yunho had just gotten his boxers down to his ankles, fully naked now aside from his socks, when Changmin was suddenly in front of him, as completely naked as the day he was born. The only thing he wore was a smirk on his face and…Yunho’s tie held in his hands. He looped it around Yunho’s neck and began to walk backward, pulling Yunho back until the back of Changmin’s knees hit the edge of the single bed in the room.  
  
“You look really nervous hyung,” Changmin said in a low voice. Yunho suppressed a shiver and nodded. “I can’t believe I’m about to cheat on my wife.”  
  
“I am too,” Changmin pointed out.  
  
Yunho shook his head. “This is so wrong on so many levels. I think they’d be more forgiving if they knew we were at least cheating on other girls but to cheat on them…with  _each other_? Especially when they already think we spend too much time together?”  
  
Changmin chuckled and tugged on each end of the tie in his hands. Yunho had no choice but to bend down and come closer, hands on either side of Changmin’s hips as he sat on the bed and stared up into Yunho’s eyes.   
  
“It’s not like we have to do everything tonight,” Changmin murmured, leaning up.  
  
“Why are we even doing this?”  
  
“Because I want to.”  
  
“And why do you want to?”  
  
Changmin rolled his eyes. “Because I just do. Things are boring as fuck at home. And besides, you and I both know Taehee has cheated on me already and that’s just sad.”  
  
“I didn’t know that. I’m sorry.” Yunho  _did_  feel sorry, even though he knew Changmin wasn’t particularly close with his wife.  
  
“Don’t be. Not like we didn’t both expect it anyway. So don’t feel bad about this. I don’t.”  
  
“My wife hasn’t cheated on me though. She doesn’t deserve this.”  
  
Changmin’s gaze hardened and this time when he tugged on the tie, Yunho came tumbling down until they were both sprawled on the bed. “Then don’t think of it as cheating. Think of it as…I dunno, a business strategy. A learning experience.”  
  
“How is fucking my male best friend supposed to be a business strategy?”   
  
“Because at some point, who knows, maybe you’ll have a male associate proposition you in exchange for a good deal. This is just practice.” Yunho nodded, as though he agreed with Changmin’s logic even though he knew for a fact it didn’t make a lick of sense. “Can we stop talking now and move forward? We don’t have forever you know.”  
  
“We’ve got until tomorrow morning.”  
  
“True, but that would be sad if we only got in one round in a whole night. Question: Have you ever kissed a guy before?”  
  
Yunho shook his head. “Like how I’ve kissed girls? No.”  
  
“Let’s start with that then.” Changmin leaned up and Yunho leaned down and their mouths met, touching another man’s lips for the first time in either of their lives. Yunho found Changmin’s lips to be warm and firm, giving under his mouth not unlike the way women’s mouths softened under his. He closed his eyes and let himself explore the feeling of Changmin’s lips, how the bottom one was smooth and a little slick from wetting it with his tongue and the top had a slight wrinkle to it. Changmin cocked his head to the side and Yunho did the same, moving his forearms until they framed Changmin’s head on the bed. It didn’t take long for Yunho to forget that this wasn’t a willing, excited girl beneath him, and it took even less time before Yunho was so into the kiss that he began rolling his hips down into Changmin’s. That was, until Yunho felt his friend’s half hard cock brush against his own.  
  
Even then, Yunho simply breathed into Changmin’s mouth and pressed his lips harder against Changmin’s, taking over the kiss by refusing to free his friend’s lips and simply sliding his tongue inside to lick Changmin’s. They both moaned and Yunho felt Changmin arch up against him, nipples brushing his chest.  
  
Yunho pulled away and moved to Changmin’s neck, feeling a little awkward when his lips came in contact with his Adam’s apple, bobbing as Changmin swallowed thickly. It reminded Yunho exactly who it was under him.  
  
Changmin had his hands buried in Yunho’s hair, pulling soft strands between his fingers and canting his hips off the bed.  
  
“This isn’t so bad, right?” he whispered breathlessly.  
  
Yunho shook his head, moving away from Changmin’s throat. “Not at all. Not as bad as I thought it’d be at least.”  
  
Changmin smiled. “It feels pretty good actually.”  
  
“Yeah, it does. You’ll get to see just how amazing in bed I am.” Changmin laughed and wrapped his arms around his friend’s shoulders, rolling them over so that the younger man straddled Yunho’s hips. “Don’t try to get cocky hyung. It doesn’t suit you.” They both laughed softly at that, knowing how true the statement was. Without thinking about what he was doing, Yunho reached up and palmed Changmin’s cheek. “I’m 34 years old and about to have sex with my best friend. This is a really bad idea,” he said, suddenly growing serious again.  
  
“Probably is,” Changmin agreed.  
  
“We’re going to have sex,” Yunho repeated.   
  
“Probably many, many times after this.”  
  
“Right. What’re the chances we’re both going to come out of this completely emotionally unattached and nonchalant?”  
  
“Knowing you, probably not very high.”  
  
“And the chances of one of us growing attached to the other? And considering doing something really stupid, like proposing we keep doing this?”  
  
“Very high.”  
  
Yunho sighed as Changmin bent down and let his lips hover above his, not kissing him yet but still an intimate gesture nonetheless. “The chances of me really regretting this?” he eventually asked, his words nothing more than a sigh on Changmin’s lips.  
  
“That…is inevitable,” Changmin answered.  
  
“Good to know.” Yunho moved his hands to Changmin’s ass and squeezed hard, pulling a low groan from both of them. “Shall we begin?”

**TBC**


	2. Part II

Changmin chuckled above him for a second before his lips were on Yunho’s again. Changmin was surprisingly good at kissing guys, or at least he was good at kissing Yunho. Or  _maybe_  Changmin was kissing him the way he kissed girls, which would make Changmin just a really, really good kisser. Because he had his fingers in Yunho’s hair and his hips rocking down over Yunho’s and his tongue was doing very strange but pleasurable things, like licking his lips and pressing against Yunho’s tongue and trailing over his teeth. It was a very active, very heated kiss. It was very different from the kind of kisses Yunho’s had with his wife.  
  
But he couldn’t be thinking about his wife in that moment.  
  
So he let his hands roam Changmin’s body, caressing his sides and raking down his back, squeezing the swell of his ass cheeks in his large hands. Yunho visited the gym with Changmin four times a week, so he knew _exactly_  how much care Changmin put into making sure his body was perfect. And now Yunho had the opportunity to touch and admire the perfection in his hands.  
  
He rolled Changmin back over onto his back, letting the younger man wrap his arms and legs around Yunho’s body.   
  
“Show me how good you are in bed Hyung,” Changmin all but purred. Yunho didn’t think it was possible for his friend to smooth his voice out like that, but it sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, which was, by then, hard to the point of pain.  
  
“Condoms and lube,” he gasped into Changmin’s ear. He felt more than heard Changmin moan into his shoulder, arching his back off the bed and letting his pebbled nipples brush up against Yunho’s chest. “No condoms, lube is—”  
  
“Wait, wait,” Yunho pulled away and sat up, ignoring Changmin’s hiss of protest. “What the hell do you mean no condoms? I specifically put a box in the car.”  
  
Changmin growled, “We don’t need them. For fuck’s sake it’s not like either of us will be fucking other guys, it’s just you and me. And I’m clean, aren’t you?”  
  
A drop of sweat dripped from the end of Yunho’s chin and died on Changmin’s cheek. For his part Changmin didn’t even make a move to brush it away. He simply lay there, blinking up at his older friend, eyes narrowed. “This is so wrong,” Yunho whispered. His forearms framed Changmin’s head on the bed, hands smoothing over his face and pulling Changmin’s hair back as he bent down and licked at Changmin’s lips.  
  
“This is so,  _so_  right,” Changmin contradicted. “Something that feels this right can’t possibly be wrong.”  
  
“Infidelity is always wrong, Min.”  
  
“Tell that to Taehee.”  
  
“Tell her yourself.”  
  
“After you’ve fucked me into this bed. And I want you to fuck me hard. I’m not a girl hyung. I want your hands on my hip bones, your nails in my skin, your cock pounding into me. I’m going to scratch my nails down your back and bite your shoulder so hard it’ll leave a huge, unmistakable mark there and I’m going to run my hands in your hair until it’s such a mess that when you go back to Jiyeon tomorrow there’ll be no question about what you were doing the night before.”  
  
Yunho shuddered violently, picturing it all, everything just as Changmin described it. “Keep talking and I may just cum right now.”  
  
“Oh no Yunho-yah, you’re not going to cum until you’ve thoroughly fucked my ass.”  
  
“ _Shit_ ,” Yunho breathed, and before he could talk himself out of it, he scrambled off the bed and rushed to Changmin’s pants, rummaging through each pocket until he found the new bottle of lube he’d seen Changmin put there earlier.  
  
Changmin clearly tried to play the preparation off, constantly telling Yunho to  _hurry the fuck up_  and that he could  _take it, dammit, I’m not some fucking chick_  but Yunho insisted on going slow. His fingers, slick with spit and wet with lube, pushed in and out of Changmin’s ass, his mind trying to picture what it would be like in a few minutes when he thrust his cock in that same place. Changmin hole was soon enough dripping and feeling swollen around Yunho’s hand, puffy around the edges, every wrinkle and every fold curving and bending with his fingers as his walls gave in to Yunho’s persistence. Finally,  _finally_ , when Yunho had fit in four of his fingers, he pulled his hand out and used it to slick his cock and before Changmin could bitch at him anymore, centered the head at Changmin’s entrance.  
  
“Last chance to tell me to stop,” Yunho warned, his voice low and firm.  
  
Changmin was breathing hard underneath him, panting with his mouth open and sweat sliding down in tiny pearls across his cheeks. He had his eyes closed and his head thrown back to expose the pale column of his throat to Yunho’s feasting eyes. “Come on,” he said and that was all he needed to say before Yunho pushed in.  
  
He only managed to fit in the swollen head of his cock before he had stop because Changmin was so  _tight_ around him he didn’t think he could get in any farther without seriously hurting his friend. “Why’d you stop?” Changmin whined.  
  
“Because I can’t go any further,” Yunho panted, breath hot against Changmin’s face.  
  
The younger man released a long breath and canted his hips off the bed, and that motion alone was enough to let Yunho slide almost all the way in. With a little pushing in and out he was able to push in as far as he could, pubic hair brushing up against Changmin’s ass. They stopped and remained like that for several minutes, both breathing hard.  
  
“Are you okay?” Changmin nodded. Gently, almost hesitantly, he rocked up and down and hissed. His fingers tightened almost painfully on Yunho’s shoulders. Yunho couldn’t help himself as he shifted onto his knees and brought Changmin up until he was sitting in his lap. On instinct Changmin found himself clinging to his friend, arms tight around Yunho’s neck. He was raised higher, until Yunho’s face was buried in Changmin’s shoulder.   
  
“Move,” Yunho pleaded and Changmin did, rising up on his knees before slowly sinking down again. Yunho couldn’t tell if it hurt or not but this was one of his favorite positions when he fucked girls because his cock could go  _so deep_. Changmin seemed to be taking his time getting used to the feeling of having something up his ass, moving slowly and easily.  
  
“I…I feel so  _full_ ,” he moaned, a hint of awe in his voice. Yunho chuckled and nodded. “Does it hurt?”  
  
Changmin shook his head. “Not really, as long as we go slow.”  
  
“Does it…feel good?” Yunho couldn’t really imagine having something,  _anything_ , let alone another man’s dick, in his ass, and definitely couldn’t imagine it feeling good.  
  
“It doesn’t feel bad but… _oh_ ,” Changmin breathed.  
  
“What?”  
  
The younger man threw his head back, nearly hanging off of Yunho as he continued to move, this time a little faster, with more confidence. “I think I just found my— _oh right there, yesss_ …” he trailed off again.  
  
“Found  _what_?” Yunho asked again impatiently. His fingers tightened at Changmin’s waist, nails digging into his skin just as Changmin wanted.  
  
“My prostate…Fuck that feels good,” he murmured. Yunho shuddered and smoothed his hands up Changmin’s back. The younger man was shivering and tightening around him, whether intentionally or not. Yunho couldn’t help but compare the difference between being inside his best friend and being inside a girl—the obvious differences aside, Changmin’s ass gripped his aching member so much more tightly than any girl’s pussy ever had, and while the lube helped a lot, it was still much dryer than what he was used to. He could feel every inch of Changmin’s walls squeezing him, pulling and sucking him in, pushing him back out, needing him again.   
  
Yunho stroked Changmin’s body as though he were a work of art, feeling amazed when he looked down to where they were connected that something so tiny and tight could accommodate his girth. Unable to help himself and feeling frustrated with Changmin’s easy pace, Yunho unexpectedly pushed Changmin back, both of them making sounds of pain as Yunho was forced out. Changmin hit the bed and Yunho took one look at him, gasping and panting, his body flushed, aching, and lost it.  
  
He had Changmin’s legs around his waist and his member thrusting back in seconds. Their lips met messily and even when Changmin made a choked sound of pain, Yunho simply continued to pound into him, never relenting.   
  
“Oh…Oh God hyung, please, no don’t—right there, yeah, like that—” A mindless stream of words fell from Changmin’s mouth, it was like he was simply incapable of staying silent. Yunho on the other hand did nothing more than breath heavily and emit soft sounds of pleasure against Changmin’s skin. One look at the man beneath him and Yunho knew one thing was for certain.  
  
Once would never be enough.  
  
+++  
  
It was almost 4 in the afternoon when Yunho finally made it home the next day and he had a feeling, the moment he stepped through the door, that Jiyeon wasn’t going to be happy.   
  
“Jiyeon? Sweetheart? I’m home,” he called out, sliding his shoes off. No answer. Shrugging to himself, Yunho made his way slowly through the entry room, past the formal dining area, the living room, and finally into the kitchen, thinking maybe his wife was getting something to eat. No was one inside.   
  
It wasn’t strange that she wasn’t there. After all, it wasn’t like his wife spent her time in the kitchen  _cooking_ , they had a cook for that after all. But she wasn’t in the living room or the parlor entertaining guests, nor was she outside on their patio or by the pool tanning. So he made his way cautiously up the elaborate staircase and went to his bedroom, wondering if she was in there.  
  
“Jiyeon?” he called softly, easing the door open after knocking once. He peeked his head inside and smiled at his wife who was sitting on the edge of their large, four poster bed, removing her stockings. “Hi baby, how was your day?” he asked as he stepped fully inside and begin loosening his tie.  
  
She smiled at him and stood, running her hand through her light brown hair. “Fine,” she answered. “How was work? When you said you had a business meeting out of town, I didn’t think you’d get back so late in the day.”   
  
Yunho froze in the midst of hanging up his suit jacket. In his mind flashed an image of Changmin’s pleasure-shocked face, the way he’d wantonly clung to Yunho’s body as they moved as one again and again, fucking all night long and into the morning like their lives depended on it. “Work was good,” he finally answered, feeling proud that his voice didn’t waver. He was startled when he felt Jiyeon hug him from behind, arms folding tightly around his waist, her lips dropping a trail of warm, soft kisses across the back of his neck.  
  
“I missed you,” she said. Yunho swallowed thickly. “I…” He cleared his throat once and turned in her arms, holding her tiny waist in his large hands. “I missed you too,” he whispered and bent down to kiss her. Her lips tasted like waxy lip gloss with a hint of shame and guilt.  
  
 _So begin the lies_ , Yunho thought to himself.

**TBC**


	3. Part III

For as long as Yunho had known him, Changmin had always been coming up with strange, potentially dangerous and definitely stupid, ideas. Yunho often found himself reflecting back on his and Changmin’s friendship over the years, from practically toddlers to now, old men. Some of the things they’d done had him shaking his head at their audacity, others had him ruing their immaturity.   
  
When Yunho was 20 he was somehow convinced by Changmin to give his virginity to Changmin’s cousin. At the time Yunho hadn’t really been thinking about why that was a bad idea. To him it was a simple thing. Everyone, or at least, all guys, lost their virginities eventually right? It’s not like it really mattered to him—or Changmin for that matter—who he lost his to.   
  
Changmin had thrown a pool party that summer, a few months following Yunho’s 20th birthday. He’d supplied _everything_ , from the booze to the food to the girls, the rooms, even the lube and condoms, which he’d pressed into Yunho’s shaky hands that night. His eyes had been glazed over with the haze of several drinks in his system, a large, infectious grin splitting his face. That, followed by a wink of encouragement, were the last things Yunho saw of the outside world before he was dragging Changmin’s cousin up to one of the guestrooms. By that time he couldn’t even remember her name, not that it really mattered to him. She at least knew his and he’d never forget, not for the rest of his life, the high pitch of her voice as she’d screamed his name again and again as he fucked her long into the night.  
  
Yunho could remember his naïve excitement as he’d watched her stripping off her clothes, each piece falling away and revealing more of her pale, soft skin. He remembered the excitement in the pit of his stomach as her breasts were released from her bra, bouncing slightly, nipples rosy and peaked. He’d indulged his selfish desire to suck her breasts, loving the way they had fit in his large, calloused hands, the contrast of soft flesh against strong fingers stunning.  
  
He remembered going between her legs, sliding his tongue inside her, rubbing her clit with his fingers. He remembered the rush of sensation and heady feelings consuming him as he prepared her, prepared  _himself_. He remembered thinking to himself,  _Gonna do this, gonna be a man_  before he pushed into her for the first time.  
  
Yunho remembered a lot of things about that night. How could he not, considering it had been his first time? He remembered a lot of random, strange thoughts he’d had. One in particular that stood out, after he’d checked the time on the digital clock on the bedside table and saw that it was after 3am, had been thinking this would be the last night he’d ever see her. That, at least, had been the plan. It’s not that he’d expected he’d  _never_  see her again, considering she was Changmin’s cousin, but he’d never in a million years thought he’d ever have sex with her again after this. The morning after hadn’t been very awkward since they’d both known what the other was expecting, or in their case,  _not expecting_.  
  
For instance, neither had thought about the possibility of having casual hook ups again with each other after that night. Neither had expected their parents to find out about their relationship which was not a relationship (not  _at all_ , as Yunho had been quite adamant to express). Neither one of them had expected their parents’ reactions—and hadn’t expected their reactions to be as bad as they were. Neither Jung Yunho nor Shim Jiyeon had expected that after 5 years of a complex not-relationship and 5 years of yelling, of fights, of miscommunication, of fucking up and fucking around, everything would finally culminate into marriage. Then again, Yunho never expected he’d cheat on his wife with her cousin, his  _best friend_  either. The same guy who’d set them up in the first place.  
  
Life’s ironic like that.  
  
+++  
  
If you asked Yunho for his opinion, he’d say he and Changmin had a pretty good routine going on. It was foolproof really. Well, not exactly foolproof but for all intents and purposes it worked well enough.   
  
They couldn’t tell their wives they had “out of town business meetings” every week of course, which put a wrench in Changmin’s hopes of meeting up at least once a week for some…alone time, as he liked to call it. But a solution was easily enough found. Changmin was, if nothing else, resourceful. Besides, it’s not like Taehee or Jiyeon could say anything against their husbands having lunch together.  
  
Every day.  
  
Yunho had Changmin sprawled over the leather sofa in his private office, the younger man’s legs dangling over the sofa arm as he fisted his leaking erection in his right hand. Head thrown back, completely naked save for the tie around his neck and the fine sheen of sweat coating his skin, Changmin looked absolutely wanton and delicious lying open and willing for Yunho to see. And all Yunho was doing was sitting at his desk, signing papers, trying really,  _really_  hard not to let himself stare at his younger friend.  
  
At a particularly loud, drawn out moan, Yunho snapped the pencil in his hand that he’d been using to list…something…calculations, or figures, or  _something_ …he couldn’t even be sure and indeed, another glance down showed he’d written absolute gibberish on the page. His breath hitched as, unable to help himself, he cast a wary look to his side and found his eyes glued to the image of Changmin jerking himself off. Every few strokes of his hand had him whimpering what sounded suspiciously like Yunho’s name, the tight muscles in his abdomen flexing as he arched slightly off the couch.  
  
“Seriously Min?  _Seriously?_ ” Yunho asked, face pinched in an exasperated scowl.  
  
“ _Oh_  Gods Yunho, you’re the one…trying to…do work right now,” Changmin panted. His hand’s motions began to speed up. Yunho sighed and pushed his chair back without another word.  
  
“This is ridiculous,” he muttered as he began to shed his clothes, pushing away the bit of shame he felt as he exposed to his friend just how hard he was.  
  
Changmin chuckled breathlessly, breaking off into another moan as he whispered, “This is too easy.”  
  
“ _You’re_  too easy.”  
  
“You’re too easily distracted Yunho-yah. Now…come here.” He moaned again and spread his legs wider, pumping himself faster. Sweat beaded his upper lip and as Yunho bent over him, placing one knee on the edge of the sofa, the upper lip was the first thing Yunho went for, licking it before pressing his entire mouth over Changmin’s. They shifted and moved until Yunho was able to lie on Changmin fully, hands on either side of his head holding himself over him as Yunho explored his mouth with his tongue, relearning every inch of it that he’d spent the past two weeks getting to know.   
  
“We’re never gonna finish lunch,” Yunho breathed against Changmin’s mouth.  
  
“We’re never going to  _start_  lunch,” Changmin replied. He reached up and hooked his arms around Yunho’s shoulders, arching up against his chest.  
  
Yunho pulled back and stared down at his friend. “Tomorrow I’ll suck you off,” Changmin said calmly, as though he were simply stating how the weather would turn out tomorrow. Yunho rolled his eyes. “You could suck me right now.”  
  
“Mm…I’d rather you just fuck me now. Come on, I’ve been jacking myself off for forever and I’m fucking horny now.”  
  
“Must you be so crude?” Not bothering to answer, Changmin grabbed the bottle of lube beside the sofa on the ground it pushed it into Yunho’s hand. As Yunho popped the cap open and began spreading it on his hand, he watched with glazed eyes as Changmin brought his knees to his chest, holding beneath his knees and exposing the tight ring of muscle around his entrance. He found himself unable to look away from it as it clenched and unclenched around nothing, needing Yunho, all but begging for him.  
  
Without thinking Yunho spit against the puffy entrance and rubbed his fingers down Changmin’s crack, delighting in the heady groan of pleasure the man beneath him emitted as he did so. He teased around the entrance with the pads of his fingers, pushing his middle finger in and pulling it out again several times in quick succession until Changmin bucked up and forced him in deeper. “So impatient,” Yunho murmured, sounding in awe as he watched his finger, soon joined by another, entering into Changmin’s body.  
  
Changmin released a choked sound, a strangled gasp as he whimpered, “ _Y-Yunho_ …feels so good, Gods yeah, like that—”  
  
“You like that? My fingers in your ass, that feel good Min?” Yunho’s voice fell to a whisper. Not that he was ever the best at talking dirty but Yunho found himself being a lot more open in bed these past few weeks—at least, more open in bed with  _Changmin_.  
  
“Come on hyung, fucking get in me already,” Changmin demanded breathlessly. His hands fell to Yunho’s front, tweaking his nipples as he surged up and pressed soft kisses against Yunho’s skin, from his collar bones to his neck.  
  
“How far you think you can bend?” Yunho asked suddenly, pulling back as he coated his erection with lube. Changmin made a sound of protest but still answered, “I’m younger than you old man.”  
  
“By 2 years,” Yunho replied, scowling. Changmin met his gaze with a look of impatience but a few seconds later, his eyes cleared in understanding. His lips pulled up into a knowing smile. “Let’s see how much of a difference that makes,” he said. Yunho nodded, answering with his own tiny smile in return.  
  
He fell forward slightly and opened his legs, maneuvering Changmin closer before grabbing his legs and pushing them up as far back as he could. He saw Changmin wince and couldn’t help but smirk. “That hurt, baby?”  
  
“Fuck you.” Yunho only laughed as he pushed Changmin’s legs up a little higher and finally hooked his ankles over his shoulders. He bent forward as far as he could, letting Changmin’s legs slide down his back until his knees were once more up to his chest. One hand holding himself up over Changmin, Yunho used the other to position his cock at Changmin’s entrance and eased his way in. Both groaned as Yunho finally breached the tight entrance, Yunho throwing his head back as he pushed in as far as he could go.  
  
He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, setting a slow, easy pace as they both got used to the position. It was the first time Changmin and he had done it face to face in Yunho’s office, always going for the easier position with Changmin on his hands and knees. “Jesus fuck,  _harder_  hyung, I won’t fucking break,” Changmin moaned.  
  
Yunho remained silent save for his labored breathing, muscles straining as he worked to keep himself from falling over atop Changmin and still continuing to thrust at a faster pace. Shivers of pleasure raced up his spine as Changmin clenched tightly around him, hips bucking up off the couch in time with his thrusts, letting him sink even deeper than before. Changmin’s legs slipped off his shoulders, one ankle hooked over the back of the sofa while the other wrapped around Yunho’s waist. It made the slide in that much easier for Yunho, who collapsed atop Changmin’s body and began to thrust harder.  
  
“God feels so good,  _so so so good_ ,” Changmin cried out. His right arm hooked around Yunho’s head and brought him down for a wet, open mouthed kiss that was more tongue than anything while his left took a hold of his straining erection and stroked himself off. Yunho closed his eyes and ignored everything else, focusing only on his body, his hands on either side of Changmin’s head, his cock pounding into Changmin’s ass, his back arching and every wave of pleasure that shot through him with every thrust, telling him just how close he was.  
  
It wasn’t long before Yunho found his release, not waiting for Changmin but continuing to thrust into him anyway, until Changmin too came between their bodies, staining their stomachs with his cum. Both were breathing hard, desperately trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their high.  
  
With a sigh Yunho finally let himself go and fell over his younger friend, waiting until Changmin’s legs wrapped around his waist, heels pressing into his lower back, before burying his face into Changmin’s neck, kissing his throat softly. Changmin ran a clammy hand down his sweaty back, fingers brushing over his spine.  
  
“We need to work on you hitting my prostate better,” Changmin murmured quietly. Yunho made a sound of acknowledgement but said nothing. “Seriously hyung. You must have hit it like, 5 times total.”  
  
“Okay,” Yunho finally answered, too tired to muster up any more of a reaction.  
  
“I also think we’ve proven who’s got more stamina,” Changmin said with a laugh, swatting Yunho’s shoulder when he shifted and grumbled nonsensically in irritation.  
  
“If I recall correctly,  _I_  was the one pushing for the fourth round our first night. Besides, I’m tired, gimme a break.”  
  
“Poor baby, tell Minnie all about it.”  
  
Yunho fell silent for a moment. His fingers traced idle patterns around Changmin’s nipple, simply basking in the post-coital moment. Finally, he sighed and spoke, “Jiyeon is talking about kids again.”  
  
He felt Changmin stiffen beneath him before relaxing again. “You guys have been through the kids thing a million times. When is she going to drop it?” he said, voice laced with barely masked irritation.  
  
“It’s not that simple this time.” Yunho hesitated a moment before going on, “Your aunt called me last night and started saying things about how everyone in your family is expecting or some shit. Then she went on about how ‘wonderful’ it would be if Jiyeon were to be expecting too.”  
  
Changmin scoffed. “ _Everyone_  in my family is expecting? Don’t make me laugh. Two other cousins are due soon, that’s it. That’s hardly ‘everyone.’”  
  
“Hey, her words, not mine.”  
  
“Right, well. I don’t really get the big deal anyway. To be honest I don’t even understand how you don’t have any kids yet. You  _like_  children, it’s always been a goal of yours to have a load of little kids running around your house. I don’t get why you haven’t made that happen yet.”  
  
Yunho shifted slightly until his chin rested on Changmin’s chest. He breathed out slowly through his nose, thinking how to phrase what he wanted to say. “It’s complicated. I just don’t see Jiyeon as someone I can have kids with, if that makes sense. I can tell she only ever brings it up because of financial reasons.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks to grandfather’s oh so thoughtful trust fund I'm sure.” Even though Yunho couldn’t see it, he knew Changmin was rolling his eyes. “Stupid bastard just didn’t want to see anyone in the family getting their hands on his money.”  
  
“Shut up, at least your grandfather actually left you a trust fund. I’ve had to work my ass off for every penny I make and most of it just goes to someone else’s bank account anyway.”  
  
“And by someone you mean my cousin.”  
  
“Exactly. Don’t get me wrong, she’s not bad—”  
  
“But she’ll do anything to get more money,” Changmin interrupted. “Just don’t ever file for divorce and you’ll be fine.”  
  
“Easy for you to say. You don’t have half your life’s earnings at risk on a little piece of paper.”  
  
Changmin laughed. “You still have it way better than I do. The only reason I haven’t split from Taehee yet is because I’d lose my best properties and half my money if I did. You were smart to sign a prenup before getting hitched.”  
  
“Yeah, and a load of good that did. All the clauses she put into it are overkill.”  
  
He felt Changmin nod, fingers rubbing circles on Yunho’s shoulder blades. “That's true. Over half of your liquid assets if you’re caught cheating? That’s harsh hyung. Glad I don’t have that hanging over me.”

**TBC**


	4. Part IV

There were three things in Yunho’s world he was willing to protect with his life—his job, his money, and his best friend. Ironically enough, those three pillars seemed on the verge of collapse the more Yunho tried to protect them and Yunho had a feeling his entire life would soon enough be crumbling down as well.   
  
He found himself thinking hard about these things late at night. One month into his and Changmin’s newly instated sexual relationship, Yunho found the most important things in his life suddenly rearranging. Where things had once had structure and routine and stability, now he had no idea what the hell he was doing.   
  
There was the issue of him cheating on his wife, yeah, but for whatever reason Yunho couldn’t bring himself to really blame that on why his life seemed to be spiraling into disarray. The whole cheating thing, instead, seemed to be making the problems that were always there but never noticed burn that much brighter. Problems like his wife wanting kids just so she could finally access her trust fund. Which was stupid in itself because while Changmin approached the whole thing with a much more cynical mind, Yunho liked to think Changmin and Jiyeon’s grandfather had actually been pretty smart about the whole thing. There were millions at their fingertips but they only way any of the grandkids could touch it was if they had children first, and Yunho had a feeling it was because their grandfather had simply wanted to make sure his great grandkids would still be provided for.   
  
Kids weren’t anything new in Yunho’s mind. He’d been dreaming of kids since he was one himself. As much as he loved his job, Yunho had long since come to accept that he’d give it all up if he had to to have a son or daughter at home and be with them. The problem wasn’t whether he wanted kids—because he did. The problem was  _who_  he wanted kids with. With his current wife? No. Jiyeon didn’t have what it took to be a good mom. Yunho could imagine her being exactly like his own—distant, awkward with her son, always handing him off to nannies while she hosted her friends in the parlor for tea. Yunho refused to let any kids of his go through that.  
  
And anyway, kids were out of the question right now. No way would he have children while he was currently cheating on his spouse. Admittedly the scariest thought he’d ever entertained late at night during one of his nightly over-thinking sessions was fantasizing what it would be like having kids with Changmin.  
  
No, he definitely wasn’t going there. That was a stupid idea if ever there was one.  
  
*  
  
“Your maid is supposed to be coming in any time now to finish cleaning up, you realize this right?” Yunho asked as he idly fixed Changmin’s tie. The younger man grinned to him, showing two rows of perfect teeth. Yunho thought he looked positively feral smiling at him like that.  
  
“So? It’s not like we’re doing anything.”  
  
“Not right now we’re not.” He shuddered as his eyes drifted toward the bed, remembering himself pinning Changmin down to it as he crushed their lips together. Even Changmin realized how fucked up it was to cheat on his wife in their own bed. Yunho considered himself lucky Changmin hadn’t pushed them to go further than they did, though if he were honest, going down on his friend was probably just as bad as going all the way.  
  
He was going to reply but before he could, Yunho found his mouth covered by Changmin’s, the younger man looping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and holding him close. It was a smooth, soft, closed-mouthed kiss. Yunho let his tongue slide out and gently trace over Changmin’s bottom lip before Changmin slowly pulled away, eyes drifting open and gazing into Yunho’s in a gaze that was both warm and smug.  
  
“What was that for?” Yunho asked quietly, breath spilling against Changmin’s mouth as he refused to pull back all the way. This close to him Yunho imagined if given enough time he could count ever eyelash spanning across Changmin’s eyes; trace ever tiny little dip and detail of his face.  
  
“I dunno. Felt like something you needed.”  
  
Yunho smiled. “You’re a good kisser,” he answered as he licked his lips, feeling silly for saying something so stupid. His fingers played with the collar of Changmin’s shirt.  
  
“For an old man, you are too.”  
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice.”  
  
He watched Changmin’s face darken. “Yeah, with my cousin.”  
  
“And others. You remember—”  
  
“Don’t,” he interrupted. “When we’re like this, don’t bring up all the others before me.” He punctuated his words by batting Yunho’s hands away and clenching his fingers in the wrinkled fabric of Yunho’s dress shirt.  
  
“Stop it, you’re wrinkling my shirt.”   
  
“Like you care. Shut up hyung, you’re ruining the mood.” Yunho wanted to protest but the words died on his lips. His shirt was already only barely hanging on around his shoulders, having not bothered to button it all the way. It gave Changmin easy access to his sharp, protruding collar bones which Changmin suddenly closed his mouth over, and to his nipples, which Changmin began rubbing between two fingers, rubbing them through Yunho’s shirt.  
  
“You gave me this shirt,” Yunho noted absently.  
  
“Yeah,” Changmin said. “For Christmas last year.”  
  
There was a moment of silence, in which Yunho concentrated on not moaning into Changmin’s neck as Changmin began kissing up his jaw.  
  
“It was for my birthday. I don’t remember which one.”  
  
“Then it doesn’t matter why I gave it to you.  _I_  gave it to you.” Yunho wondered if it was possible to  _hear_ someone smirking, because he was almost certain Changmin was smirking into his cheek.  
  
“Now,” Changmin finally pulled back and fixed his shirt, looking pointedly at his older friend. “Button that up and get your jacket. I told Taehee we’d meet her and Jiyeon at the restaurant at 6 and it’s already,” he checked his watch, “5:43.”  
  
*  
  
Another thing Yunho constantly found himself thinking about, not just at night but  _all_  the time, was what it would be like if they were caught. It wasn’t as farfetched an idea as he wished it was. The possibility of someone finding out about him and Changmin was a very real, very serious possibility and it scared him shitless. When he thought about, it wasn’t so much all the money he’d lose to Jiyeon for cheating on her. It was also the social standing and his place in the community that he’d lose. Not just him, but Changmin too.  
  
What would they say if someone asked? If someone, anyone, asked him if they were sleeping together would either of them admit to it? Would they deny it? What did Changmin want?   
  
What did  _he_  want?  
  
It was becoming quite apparent that something they were doing for kicks, to unwind, to relieve some stress, was giving Yunho some serious, unneeded stress. He  _liked_  kissing Changmin, pinning him down to surfaces and having his way with him. He  _liked_  the secrecy to an extent, the entire wrongness of the situation, of having Changmin over for ‘lunch’ and instead getting a blowjob underneath his desk or on his couch. Changmin was his best friend, had been for so long and the mutual physical attraction between them helped keep things very interesting—and very exciting—for them both.   
  
But how much would be enough? When were they planning on stopping this relationship? When they were both too old to even get it up anymore? When they got caught? Yunho wasn’t naïve, even if he was being stupid. He knew sooner or later they’re little liaison would be found out and exposed. There weren’t all that many ways this could end and none of those few ways were pretty. And the longer Yunho allowed himself to fuck his best friend, the more he was fucking himself over too.  
  
*  
  
Of course, neither Jiyeon nor Taehee suspected a thing when he and Changmin arrived at the restaurant. The first thing Changmin did was pull out Yunho’s chair for him before crossing the table to take his own seat and even if anyone found the gesture strange, no one bothered to point it out. As it were, Yunho felt his face glow and fought the smile fighting its way to his lips.  
  
“Was the traffic that bad Yunho-yah?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Changmin texted and said you were stuck in traffic,” Taehee chimed in. “Strange—it wasn’t too bad when we left.”  
  
“Oh, well. Uh—”  
  
“We got a little caught up in the office too, so we had a late start,” Changmin answered. When Yunho caught his eye across the table, the younger man glared at him, silently yelling at him for fumbling over a simple answer. Yunho shrugged in apology and picked up his serviette, laying it across his lap before opening his menu.  
  
“I hope you don’t mind sweetheart. I ordered you your usual,” Jiyeon said. She laid a tiny, soft hand over his on the menu.  
  
“That’s…fine. Thanks.” Even as he said it, Yunho heard how awkward he sounded. Or perhaps it was awkward only for him. Jiyeon didn’t seem to notice, and if she did she didn’t care because in the next second she leaned over and cupped his cheek as she pressed his lips to his in a smooth, deep kiss. It was nothing new—kissing in public, just little pecks, were normal for them. But Yunho found himself trying to pull away only for Jiyeon to press closer, refusing to let him move away.  
  
Yunho met Changmin’s eyes from across the table and shuddered at the angry look darkening his features. It was only then that Yunho firmly pushed Jiyeon away, sending her an apologetic look. A look he really wanted to give Changmin instead.  
  
*  
  
Half the time Yunho found himself wanting to apologize for things he didn’t even think he needed to apologize for. Not that he  _liked_  always assuming the blame for things he didn’t do but he figured someone had to take responsibility. Why he let the people around him take advantage of his easy-going nature was beyond him.   
  
Changmin was making things very difficult for him. He didn’t want to stop what they had going, not now and not ever if possible. If he and Changmin could keep doing this for the rest of their lives he’d be pretty content. It was so confusing to rationalize, but in a way, Yunho wanted to believe he wasn’t really cheating, not entirely. He didn’t love Jiyeon, true, but he didn’t love Changmin either. So in essence he was only cheating on her physically and was that really a big deal? Wasn’t it worse to cheat emotionally because isn’t it harder to let go of affection than to let go of physical attraction?   
  
He justified it all by telling himself he could stop whenever he wanted to. Since he didn’t love Changmin emotionally and just liked having sex with him, he could  _choose_  to not act on that attraction. It wasn’t fair to Jiyeon but at least Yunho wasn’t cheating on her because she wasn’t enough. He was cheating on her because…because Changmin wanted him. And because what Changmin wanted meant more to him than what Jiyeon wanted.   
  
Maybe Yunho didn’t love Changmin, but it was becoming clear Yunho cared more for him than his wife. Which, as Yunho reluctantly came to this conclusion, didn’t make his cheating justifiable. Because he sort of  _was_ cheating on her emotionally too then, wasn’t he?   
  
And well, he supposed he had been for a long, long time.

**TBC**


	5. Part V

All things considered, things were working out pretty well between himself and Changmin. The guilt he felt when he really stopped to think about what he was doing was becoming easier and easier to ignore, to push away. It helped to tell himself that he was going to stop after a few months anyway. That was the plan.  
  
Jiyeon wasn’t even suspicious in the least, and neither was Taehee, though he didn’t think Changmin would care  _all_  that much if she was. Even if Taehee had cheated on Changmin before, Yunho had to admit, he did still feel a little bad for her. Cheating wasn’t a nice thing, no matter the circumstances.  
  
He was a hypocrite.  
  
“What are you thinking about in that overactive mind of yours?” Changmin whispered huskily into his neck. Arms came around his middle from behind him, locking together around his stomach as Changmin laid his chin on Yunho’s naked shoulder.  
  
“Absolutely nothing,” Yunho answered. He turned his head barely an inch, lips pouting slightly and waiting for Changmin to press in closer. What had meant to be a small peck soon turned into a deep kiss, Yunho turning and moving Changmin back onto the hotel bed to lie on his back. They moved slowly, savoring the few minutes they had left together. Deep, languid kisses turned hurried, tongues meeting in the spaces between their mouths, lips closing over the other’s.   
  
Changmin tore his mouth away and gasped as Yunho buried his face in the younger man’s neck, hips rolling down against his.  
  
“Gods Yunho, I really,  _really_  can’t go another round,” he whimpered, but even as he spoke his legs widened and wrapped around Yunho’s hips, his arms tightened around Yunho’s shoulders.  
  
“Sore?” Changmin nodded, turning to hide his face into the pillow and mumbling something. “I didn’t catch that—”  
  
“I said: You fucking broke me in half with that last round,” he hissed. Yunho didn’t bother suppressing his smile. “Oh? Weren’t you the one who kept screaming at me to go harder, because…oh that’s right, you’re _tougher_  than an ‘old man’ like me, hm?”  
  
“Ass.” Changmin bit Yunho’s shoulder, raking his nails down the older man’s back in revenge for the smug smile he was shooting Changmin.   
  
“Mm, yeah,” Yunho hummed, fingers sliding down Changmin’s sides, reaching beneath him to cup his ass. He kneaded the firm flesh in his hands and swallowed Changmin’s moans of pleasure by bringing their mouths together again for another kiss.  
  
It was easy to slip back into Changmin. He was already still open and wet from the two previous rounds of sex they’d had and Yunho’s cock was still slick with lube. He ignored Changmin’s hiss of pain, knowing in a few minutes he really wouldn’t mind.   
  
They always moved so fast when they had sex. Always hurried, always rushed. Always urging each other to get off quickly so that they wouldn’t be discovered. But this weekend Taehee had decided to go visit her family and Jiyeon was spending the two days with her parents, Changmin’s aunt and uncle, in their vacation home at the beach. Both he and Changmin had declined their wives’ offers to join them, telling them they would be busy at the office.   
  
It was only Saturday night. For the first time in what felt like forever, they actually had the time to savor each other. To take their time to really learn and relearn each other’s bodies. Yunho relished in this chance, this rare opportunity to go as slow as he wanted, to slide into Changmin’s body at an easy, lazy pace and thrust into him maddeningly slowly. He took the time to worship Changmin’s body, biting and sucking at his nipples, kissing him fiercely, taking his cock down his throat and sucking him off. But this was the most pleasurable moment—getting to move and feel and  _love_  Changmin’s body, inside him, all around him.   
  
Changmin was moaning and writhing underneath him, at once trying to pull away from the excruciating pleasure and pain and bucking his hips up to let Yunho thrust in harder, deeper. His body was too sensitized, his insides too raw from the furious sex they’d had not an hour before. Yunho didn’t seem to care how sensitive Changmin’s body was; or more accurately, he was content to take advantage of it.  
  
“Ugh, oh gods—Yun—Yunho…s-stop,  _stop—please—_ ” Yunho pulled back from Changmin’s mouth, looking down at his flushed face, his swollen lips. He smoothed the tendrils of sweaty hair off his forehead, never faltering in his hard thrusts.  
  
“Just…a little… _ugh_  Min—so good,  _so good_ ,” he mumbled, unable to resist thrusting harder. Changmin’s hips moved off the bed, bucking up and meeting Yunho thrust for thrust, his body contradicting his words as he urged Yunho to go faster. Yunho’s hand slid down Changmin’s leg, hooking around his knee and pulling it up. With some small effort, he was able to hook his knee on his shoulder, changing the angle and knowing he was now thrusting hard against Changmin’s prostate what with the way Changmin was writhing and moaning wantonly. Every limb quivered like a leaf in the wind, a fine sheen of sweat covering his skin and making the way into his body that much easier.  
  
Yunho could feel himself getting close as Changmin’s hole tightened around him. He used his free hand to grab Changmin’s cock, jerking him off in time with their thrusts. Changmin’s head flew back, the pleasure clear on his face as his eyes pinched closed and he breathed heavily through his mouth, every breath a struggle around his need to vocalize his feelings.  
  
“Come on Min—come on, fuck, just like that baby—” Changmin was helpless against Yunho’s words. His release took him almost by surprise as he came, cum smearing on his stomach, coating Yunho’s long fingers. He felt Yunho find release not long after, feeling the extra moisture of his cum inside him, joining the lube and spit and semen already there.  
  
Yunho swore he nearly passed out above his younger friend. He still had enough wits about him to fall heavily onto his side rather than on Changmin but found himself too weak to move beyond gathering Changmin into his arms again.   
  
“Yunho,” Changmin mumbled. He nuzzled his face against Yunho’s chest, arms and legs moving sluggishly as he wound himself around Yunho’s body.  
  
“Sleep Min,” Yunho ordered gently, yawning as he felt sleep overtake him.  
  
“Kay. Wake me up for breakfast.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“And…to shower.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Changmin’s breathing evened out. Yunho was sure he was asleep, until—  
  
“Yun?”  
  
“…Hm?”  
  
“…love you…”  
  
Yunho swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling like he’d been punched in the stomach. He suddenly didn’t feel so tired anymore—and it was a long, long time before he finally managed to fall asleep, Changmin’s words echoing painfully in his thoughts until morning.  
  
*  
  
“Hey Yunho?” Yunho was in the midst of pulling his socks on the next morning, sitting on the edge of the bed, when Changmin softly called out for him.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“When was the last time you and Jiyeon had sex?”  
  
Had it been possible Yunho probably would have choked on his own air at that moment, the second Changmin asked him such a thing. “Uh—excuse me?”  
  
He could imagine Changmin rolling his eyes at him, though couldn’t actually see him do it since Changmin was still in the bathroom. Yunho watched as the younger man walked out, one hand foamy and the other holding his razor in his hand.  
  
“Come on Yun, you heard me. When was the last time you had sex with your wife?”  
  
“How is that any of your business?” Yunho asked, standing.  
  
Changmin leaned against the bathroom doorframe. “I’m just curious. Enlighten me.”  
  
“She’s your cousin Min. And I’m your best friend—aren’t you more than a little disturbed asking me something like that?”  
  
“If I was, I wouldn’t have asked you.”  
  
“It’s still none of your business.” Yunho pulled a clean polo shirt out of his bag and slid it on, fixing the collar before turning around to face his younger friend. Changmin hadn’t moved from his position.   
  
“Does that mean it’s been awhile—or that you just don’t want to admit you’re fucking us both?”  
  
He could feel his face twist in anger, knew he was projecting it and that Changmin could clearly see how his words had affected him. The older man didn’t hesitate to walk towards Changmin, pushing him into the bathroom and then shoving him back hard until he hit the sink counter.  
  
“Are you trying to make a point here?” he asked, crossing his arms, attempting to keep his voice steady.  
  
“Point? I’m just asking you if you’re still screwing your wife.”  
  
“It’s a completely inappropriate thing to ask, and like I said, absolutely none of your business.”  
  
“So you  _are_.”  
  
Yunho’s glare deepened. “Changmin—” Yunho could see Changmin’s shoulders tense at the call of his name, his thin wifebeater doing nothing to hide his sudden tremors.  
  
“You should be proud of yourself,” he said, turning slightly to the sink and washing his hand free of the shaving cream.  
  
“Why?” Yunho didn’t think he wanted to know the answer, but asked anyway.  
  
Changmin handed him the razor, waiting until Yunho had pressed up against him, crowding him against the sink and raising the razor to his jaw to begin shaving him, before answering. “You’ve got two Shims as notches on your bedpost,” he murmured. “Quite an impressive feat.”  
  
To his credit Yunho didn’t miss a beat, simply continued to gently drag the sharp razor up from Changmin’s neck, rinsing it once beneath the tap before moving it back. “I know what this is about,” he said quietly.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Last night? This is about what you said to me.”  
  
He heard Changmin’s hitch of breath. It was all he needed to know that he was right. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Don’t play stupid Changmin. As they say,  _It doesn’t become you_.” His English was rusty but the words were easy to recall, having heard them enough times in his life.  
  
“I said a lot of things last night.”  
  
“Like…you love me.”  
  
“That’s nothing new. I’ve said it before.”  
  
Yunho paused, unable to hide his surprise. “Then why are you trying to deny it now?”  
  
“I’m not. Why would I? I’ve told you I love you millions of times.”  
  
“But the context has never been so…intimate,” Yunho said, resuming his motions. He couldn’t help but think back to their college days, mornings when he used to shave Changmin’s face for him because he was too hungover to do it himself.  
  
“You mean I’ve never said it to you after sex.”  
  
“Saying I love you after sex means something entirely different than when you say it to me after I give you a plane ticket to the Caribbean for your birthday. Or paid for your dinner. Or picked you up from a club at 3am and let you crash in my guest room rather than face the wrath of your wife.”   
  
“ _I love you_  is a three word phrase of gratitude.”  
  
“Oh? So you were just thanking me then for the rounds of sex we had last night?” Yunho knew he was being difficult. He knew he was pushing Changmin’s buttons. He also knew this was the only way to get Changmin to admit what he really meant by asking him about him still having sex with Jiyeon. As much as he would rather not keep pressing this conversation to continue—since what he really wanted to do was to finish shaving Changmin’s cheeks and rinse his face so that he could kiss him properly—he also needed to know what exactly it was that Changmin had on his mind.  
  
Unexpectedly, Changmin pushed him away and turned around, washing the remaining shaving cream off his face and drying himself with a small towel beside the sink.  
  
“Why didn’t you say it back?” he asked quietly, not turning around. Their eyes met in the mirror, neither making a move or giving any indication that they intended to. Changmin’s eyes were wide and curious, but with the barest hint of—hurt?—confusion?  
  
“Don’t you already know?” Yunho asked, just as quietly. Though his eyes never left Changmin’s in the mirror, he took a step closer to him, then another and another until he was close enough to lean in against him and place his hands on Changmin’s waist.  
  
“Like you said—Saying I love you after sex means something different than saying it at any other time.”  
  
Yunho nodded in agreement, arms winding around Changmin’s middle, dropping small kisses across his exposed shoulder up to his ear. He felt hesitant to say it, even though he’d said the words a million times before. He prayed Changmin couldn’t feel him trembling behind him.  
  
“It means something else entirely when you say it the morning after.”  
  
“Morning afters are for idiots who fuck and don’t leave when they’re supposed to.”  
  
“I haven’t left.”  
  
“You aren’t supposed to.”  
  
Yunho smiled knowingly, nuzzling his nose into Changmin’s thick hair, smelling of expensive shampoo and soft to the touch. He inhaled deeply. “I’m not going to. At least not yet. The time to leave isn’t here yet, right?”  
  
“Is that you’re way of asking me how long we’re going to continue this?”  
  
“Maybe. Was it subtle enough for you?”  
  
“Too subtle. And to answer your question—who says we have to stop?”  
  
That same feeling from last night, when Changmin had sleepily mumbled the words  _love you_ , came back, leaving Yunho breathless. His arms tightened around Changmin’s waist. He wondered—If saying  _I love you_ right now really did mean something different then when Changmin had said it to him last night, then what exactly  _did_  it mean?  
  
“Changmin?”  
  
Was it even worth saying?  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Or would it just make everything that much more complicated between them?  
  
“I love you.”  
  
*  
  
The bottom line was that Yunho couldn’t be caught cheating. Not only would his reputation be left in tatters—he’d have nothing left after Jiyeon filed for divorce and took everything. Or well, whatever he would have wouldn’t be worth much.  
  
Jiyeon could never find out. Never.  
  
His hips bucked off the bed, thrusting himself into her hard before falling back down again and letting her lead. Sometimes when they were like this, kissing and crying out from pleasure, holding each other tightly in bed and letting their bodies speak the words their mouths—and minds—would never form, it was easy for Yunho to forget that he didn’t actually love his wife, and that Jiyeon hadn’t actually only married him because of their parents and because of his money.  
  
She was still just as gorgeous as all those years ago, the first time. His fingers reached up and pinched her breasts, large hands cupping them and kneading the soft flesh. Changmin and Jiyeon were so different from each other—and not just in the most obvious ways—but each had their appeal, each were equally gorgeous, stunning. Perfect.  
  
Jiyeon cried out above him, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she rolled his hips down on his, her sweet, wet heat sucking him in deeper and deeper. She was losing control of herself, on the cusp of release. So he held her tightly and rolled them over, pinning her down beneath him and pounding into her hard until he felt that familiar coil in his belly, knowing his climax was close.  
  
When he told Changmin several days ago that he hadn’t had sex with Jiyeon in several weeks, he hadn’t lied. And it would have continued to hold true if they hadn’t had one too many drinks that night to celebrate the new expansion of Yunho’s company. Yunho wasn’t totally out of it—he still remembered his name, and that he was cheating on his wife, and that he didn’t love his wife. But he was also gone enough that Jiyeon was suddenly more beautiful and intoxicating than she’d been to him in a long time. And that was his reasoning to explain how they ended up having sex again for the first time in a long time.  
  
When he finally came, feeling like his orgasm would never end and feeling it too pleasurable to  _want_  it to, he kissed her once, deeply, before falling gently on his side. One arm slung its way around her waist. He was asleep before he’d even slipped out of her body. But he still knew his name. Still knew he was cheating on his wife. Still knew he didn’t love his wife.  
  
He just didn’t know he’d forgotten to wear a condom that night. It had been a long time since he’d used one during sex after all.

**TBC**


	6. Part VI

The cashier behind the register was giving Jiyeon a look that was entirely inappropriate, in her opinion. She kept looking at the computer, tapping her long, badly manicured nails against the screen, occasionally shooting Jiyeon sympathetic glances as she rang her up for her purchases.  
  
“Is there something you’d like to say to me?” Jiyeon finally snapped and asked. It was late—already past midnight—and she was standing in the most uncomfortable clothes in a 24-hour convenience store. She was nearly an hour away from her home; she was cold, tired, sore, and all she wanted was to go home and pass out in her bed.  
  
“Nah,” the cashier answered, giving her another one of  _those_  looks. Jiyeon rolled her eyes.  
  
“Then stop looking at me like that.”  
  
“Sorry ma’am. It’s just…”  _Oh, here it comes,_  “Were you…uhm…”  
  
“What?” Jiyeon asked impatiently. The cashier handed Jiyeon her receipt and purposely took longer gathering her small bag of purchases to hand to her. “Were you  _raped_?” The cashier said in a low voice. Her poorly attempted look of indifference transformed into full blown concern. She gave Jiyeon her bag.  
  
“ _Excuse me?!_  How dare you—?”  
  
“Oh gosh, look I’m sorry, I’m really,  _really_  sorry, I know it’s none of my business! It’s just—if something happened, you know, like, something bad, we have a pharmacy downstairs, it opens in a few hours and you can come back for the pill, you don’t even need a prescription—”  
  
“Fuck you,” Jiyeon hissed. With a final furious glare, she snatched her bag and left the store.  
  
She didn’t go far though. Considering how long it would take to get home, Jiyeon knew she couldn’t wait that long. She needed to know  _now_. So she walked three blocks down to a fast food joint that said it was open until 2am, and politely, though impatiently, asked to use their bathroom. After being shown where it was and locking the door behind her, she yanked down the infant changing table—unable to ignore the irony of it—and emptied her bag onto it.  
  
Four tests. Three sticks in her hand, the fourth she was still waiting on. The three in her hand each gave her news she had been dreading, fearing for two weeks. Ever since that night she and Yunho had made love for the first time in so long. Why— _How_  had they forgotten to wear a condom? Granted it changed  _everything_ —at least for her it did—but she just couldn’t understand how it had happened.  
  
She’d been waiting for two weeks, barely keeping it together. She had her suspicions but she had to know for sure—she had to be  _absolutely_  certain. For herself. For Yunho. For their marriage—or at least what was left of it.  
  
And now, two weeks later, her fear had come true. The three sticks in her hand couldn’t be wrong. They simply couldn’t be.   
  
 _Negative_.  
  
She threw all of the tests into the bin, not even bothering to read the fourth. She told herself to keep it together all the way walking back to her car. Told herself that she was Shim Jiyeon—no,  _Jung_  Jiyeon, even if it didn’t say it that way on any paper. She was Jung Jiyeon and she didn’t cry, or break down, or feel helpless and hopeless or distressed. She was Jung Jiyeon. She was strong. As she walked, she took deep, steadying breaths to calm herself, an idea already in her mind. She was going to save her marriage. She was.  
  
*  
  
The past six months had been good for Yunho and Changmin. Sure there were a few close calls, like when Yunho’s secretary walked in on them while Changmin had been in the midst of tying Yunho’s tie or when one of Changmin’s friends had called while Yunho had Changmin's cock down his throat, but they were able to talk their way out of those kinds of situations easily enough.  
  
That Changmin—and Yunho—had both told each other  _I love you_ , even if not in so many words, around their sixth month made Yunho feel like what they were doing was getting dangerous. It was getting emotional. No that it hadn’t always been an emotional thing for Yunho, but now that he knew what he was feeling was in part reciprocated, things were much more complicated.  
  
Yunho couldn’t help but find it ironic in a tragic kind of way that he felt guiltier for having sex with Jiyeon a few days after he and Changmin sort of confessed to each other than he did originally cheating on  _her_  with Changmin. There was something fundamentally wrong in an affair when  _the other one_  is whom he feels more indebted to. More in love with.  
  
But it was a one time thing. It would only be a one time thing. His and Jiyeon’s sex life was non-existent and they both knew not to expect something like that to happen again. Just like Taehee would never tell Changmin she was cheating him; Just like Changmin would never tell Jiyeon her husband was cheating on her; Changmin would never know about Yunho having sex with Jiyeon.   
  
He wasn’t cheating on Changmin after all.  
  
*  
  
“Taehee?” Jiyeon definitely wasn’t crying. Not yet.  
  
“Ji? Oh god, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” Jiyeon gazed at her for a second, her eyes welling with barely suppressed tears before one wretched sob finally escaped. She threw herself into her closest friend’s arms, burying her face into Taehee’s shoulder.   
  
Both knew it was dangerous and inappropriate to be doing this at Taehee’s front door but Changmin was out—again—and by that point neither cared anyway.  
  
“JiJi, come in, just—come on, let’s get you inside, and then you can tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Taehee helped her friend inside, leading her into the kitchen and helping her take a seat on one of the high stools by the center island. She started heating some water to make tea, knowing Jiyeon could use a cup.  
  
“What happened?” she asked gently, standing close.  
  
Jiyeon refused to meet her eyes, staring at the granite countertop and blinking back her tears.  _Hold yourself together_ , she mentally chastised herself. Swallowing thickly, she eventually answered, “I took a pregnancy test tonight.”  
  
She heard Taehee gasp beside her, her hand coming up to rest on Jiyeon’s shoulder. “And? Are you…?” she trailed off.  
  
Jiyeon shook her head. “I’m not pregnant,” she whispered.   
  
“Oh JiJi—” Taehee took her into a tight embrace, holding her close and letting her rest her head on her shoulder.  
  
“Have you told Yunho yet?” Again Jiyeon shook her head. “I came straight here after finding out. I…Tae, this was my last chance,” she said brokenly. “Yunho is going to leave me. You and I both know it. And it’s all bec—”  
  
“No,  _stop_  Ji! Stop, don’t even think about that. Jung Yunho isn’t going to leave you and honestly, thinking you could trap him into your marriage with a kid was— _is_ —not right either Jiyeon. What Yunho and…You…” She broke off to heave a sigh. “We both know it’s not fair Jiyeon, but maybe this is for the best. There must be another way to make Yunho fall in love with you—or at the very least, remember why he shouldn’t leave you.”  
  
“I’ve already tried everything! We even went so far as to nullify our prenup last month because I thought it would show him I trust him! And that I’m not afraid of him leaving me and—” She stopped. “I have an idea Tae. I was thinking about this on the drive over.”  
  
“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like this idea?”   
  
“I  _know_  you’re not going to like this idea. I don’t like it either. This is…probably…definitely worse than anything either Yunho or I have done to each other yet.” Finally she tore her gaze away from the countertop and met Taehee’s eyes. She knew hers reflected an image of guilt and shame but worst of all…desperation.  
  
“What are you thinking of doing?”  
  
“This is my last chance. That’s why I was thinking—”  
  
*  
  
If Yunho tried to call Changmin out on it, he knew the younger man would deny it until his face turned blue, but Yunho was pretty certain Changmin was  _giggling_  in his  _ear_. Not that Yunho was going to complain. It felt quite sensual having Changmin kiss his jaw and laugh lowly into his ear, both of them whispering stupid, nonsensical inside jokes to each other.  
  
“Min, come on, we need to get back to work,” Yunho tried to insist, attempting to gently push Changmin away. He pulled away with some reluctance, but considering he was sitting atop Yunho’s work desk with Yunho standing between his legs, there wasn’t very far he could go. As it were, Changmin moved just far enough back that their mouths wouldn’t brush when they spoke, his hands still deeply buried in Yunho’s hair.  
  
“I don’t think our companies are going to crumble at our feet if we spend a few minutes making out in your office, old man.” He gave a kitten lick to Yunho’s lips to show what he wanted to be doing other than talking, and smirked when he felt Yunho shudder against him.  
  
“Much as I do love kissing you, and love kissing you mindlessly for a good hour straight, there really are some important business matters I need to get taken care of before I leave.”  
  
“Not like you can’t stay a couple hours later to finish it,” Changmin argued. “You’ve done it plenty of times. Especially recently…” he trailed off but shot Yunho a lewd grin, fingers creeping down Yunho’s neck and already working his tie undone.  
  
“Minnie—” Yunho groaned, his old childhood nickname for his friend coming back easily. “Stop tempting me! I actually have to get home on time tonight. Jiyeon said she has something important to tell me.”  
  
At the mention of Yunho’s wife, Changmin’s gaze immediately darkened. He pushed Yunho away and hopped off his desk. “Of course,” he said shortly. He began fixing his clothes, eyes looking anywhere and everywhere but at Yunho.  
  
Yunho sighed, resisting the urge to frown too deeply lest he get more wrinkles than he already had from laugh lines. “Look, I know this has been a touchy subject lately but Min—you have  _no_  right to try to make me feel bad about this affair, considering it was  _you_  who encouraged us to start it in the first place.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
“Min—” He grabbed Changmin’s forearm before the younger man could leave. “Don’t forget that I’m cheating on Jiyeon with you, not the other way around.”  
  
“Yup. Thanks for reminding me.”  
  
“Don’t give me that Changmin!” Yunho all but shouted. Changmin spun around to face him, eyes flashing with barely suppressed anger.  
  
“Fuck you Yunho!  _Fuck you_! You think I ever forget who’s cheating on who?! Do you think there’s ever a second when I’m not thinking about our wives when I’m with you? If you think I’m playing the jealous  _other one_ in the affair right now, well think again you self centered prick. I couldn’t give a flying fuck what you and Jiyeon have to talk about. But when I’m with you and you’re with me,  _don’t_  mention hers or Taehee’s name.”  
  
“Why? Because than that makes this real? Reminds you it’s  _wrong_? Jesus—this has always been your problem Changmin. You think you’re mature and you know everything and you’re some untouchable god who can’t get hurt and doesn’t give a fuck who  _you_  hurt, but you know what Changmin? It’s time to grow up!” Yunho shoved him back angrily. “I’m the one who didn’t want this relationship in the first place. I’m the one who told you someone would get hurt. But what did you  _think_  was going to happen?” Yunho asked in exasperation. “Did you think everything would be easy and perfect? That this relationship would be happy and loving?”  
  
“Your regret for this relationship is going to make it so much easier to end it, right now,” Changmin growled.  
  
Yunho snapped.  
  
He grabbed Changmin’s shoulders and yanked him closer, fingers digging into his shoulders. Their faces were only inches away from each other’s. “I love you Changmin. I love you—more than words could ever,  _ever_  be able to convey properly. You’re my best friend, my brother. My lover.   
  
“But think about it for just a second and you’ll see that nothing can ever come from this. We’re married for fuck’s sake. Someday…Someday we’ll have kids. Companies to take care of and pass on. Responsibility to our family. The most we can give each other is a secret affair of stolen kisses in the office and weekend getaways to make love in some random hotel. I don’t  _want_  that to be what defines our relationship but it’s the only thing we can ever have. I’m sorry Min—I’m sorry, I wish it could be different. I wish I hadn’t realized how in love with you I am—”  
  
“I love you too Yunho,” Changmin interrupted in a whisper. Before Yunho could speak, Changmin leaned in and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, preventing whatever Yunho had been meaning to say. “I’m sorry too,” he stated when they finally pulled away. “I…I know it’s not fair to act this way. And you’re right—realizing these things about ourselves in the midst of what was supposed to be a no-strings attached relationship really fucked us over. But this is…this is enough for me. I don’t know how long we can keep doing this but for however long we can keep seeing each other like this, it’s worth it for me.”  
  
“You’re worth it,” Yunho whispered, leaning in for another kiss.  
  
“You’re so sappy.”  
  
“You love it.”  
  
“I love  _you_.”  
  
Yunho smiled against Changmin’s lips.  _I love you too_ , remained unspoken.  
  
*  
  
Jiyeon looked worried…troubled, Yunho couldn’t help but recognize. The whole time they ate dinner she looked preoccupied and while Yunho knew her mind was elsewhere, his curiosity as to what it was she wanted to tell him only increased the longer she remained quiet.  
  
He knew for a fact something had to be wrong when she had the maid bring in a tray of fruits and a small container of cream. She tried feeding him strawberries and mango slices dipped in the cream and Yunho let her pop only several into his mouth before he’d had enough.  
  
“Ji-ah, isn’t there something you wanted to tell me?” he asked, trying not to reveal how curious he was.  
  
Her hand froze midway towards picking another piece of fruit. A second later, she dropped her hand and sat back in her chair, looking across the table to gaze at Yunho with guarded eyes.  
  
“You’ve never been particularly fond of subtlety,” she stated quietly. It was the longest thing she’d said all dinner.  
  
“What—”  
  
She sighed. “Yunho. Do you remember about two weeks ago, when we made love?” Yunho stiffened, trying to appear calm and unaffected yet knowing he was failing. He nodded. “Do you remember that we forgot a condom that night?”  _Oh no._  
  
“Ji—”  
  
“There’s not use beating around the bush Yun—”  
  
“Wait, you’re not saying—”  
  
“I’m pregnant Yunho.”  
  
 _There must be a mistake_ , were the only words Yunho could think of. “Are you sure?” When Jiyeon nodded silently, Yunho could only stare at her, mind blank. The world seemed frozen in that one, single moment, until thoughts began to flash through Yunho’s mind. Thoughts of what they were going to do now; what having a child would mean for them; how he was going to tell Changmin—  
  
 _Changmin_.  
  
“We can’t tell anyone yet,” Yunho suddenly said. Jiyeon’s head shot up, eyes wide. “What?!”  
  
“We…we should wait. Before we tell anyone.”  
  
“ _Why_?!”  
  
“Because it’s only been two weeks Jiyeon. Think about it—you’re already into your thirties and this is the first time you’ve been pregnant. Imagine how it would be if…” He didn’t even want to think about this. Yunho didn’t want to think about this, or talk about this, or even be sitting there now, facing Jiyeon—facing this problem—  
  
“If what?”  
  
“Think about how it would be if we told everyone, and then you miscarried,” he said, voice dropping. He saw Jiyeon shaking, face open in an expression of worry. He felt like he was seeing her for the first time. There was no happiness in her eyes. No joy. No excitement. She was feeling exactly the way he was, ever worse perhaps, since she was the one to have to go through this.  
  
“It’s early Yun. If you… _we_ , don’t want the child—” As she broke off, her silence saying everything that her mouth couldn’t, Yunho felt something inside him crack. He was up and taking her into his arms in seconds, hiding her face into his shoulder. Jiyeon was strong, one of the strongest women he’d ever met. And while she didn’t break down even then, even in that moment when he would have understood if she would have, she still remained strong.  
  
“This is your choice Ji-ah. I…I won’t push you into anything. If keeping the child is what you want…” He stopped, swallowed thickly past a knot of anxiety lodged in his throat. The idea of aborting the child— _his_  child—was like a stab to the gut, made him sick. But he knew, after everything he’d put Jiyeon through—and even everything she’d put  _him_  through—he couldn’t be selfish now and demand her to keep the child. It was her choice; he knew that, and would stand by that no matter what her decision.  
  
“You’ll be there for me, right?” she asked, voice muffled in his shoulder. It almost broke his heart to hear her ask something like that. “ _Of course_ ,” he said firmly, trying to assure himself just as much as her. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  _Can I be, though? Will you let me be there for you Jiyeon? Will I let_  myself  _be there for you?_  
  
He was probably not supposed to hear her next words. Probably not, but he did anyway. “Please don’t let me go,” she whispered, the fear of potential hurt saturating each word. A long, confused night of silence followed her statement.

**TBC**


	7. Part VII

It was raining outside. Changmin could hear the careless splatter of raindrops against the window; the wind blowing against the side of the house. The storm brewing outdoors however was nothing compared to the storm blowing inside.  
  
“ _Yunho_ —” Heavy, heated kisses were trailed from Changmin’s jaw to his neck, down to his collarbones. His fingers tightened in Yunho’s hair and tried to guide his friend’s head to his nipples, feeling weak and breathless at his half-hearted attempt. Yunho’s mouth eventually found Changmin’s left nipple, laving it with his tongue and sucking it between his teeth until it was stiff.  
  
“Sh, I got you,” Yunho murmured against Changmin’s skin. The younger man could do nothing more than gasp and try to stifle an embarrassing moan as Yunho kissed his way down to Changmin’s navel to give it the same attention as his nipple. He was nipping at Changmin’s protruding hipbones, hands caressing down Changmin’s side, when the younger man tightened his hands in Yunho’s hair and bucked off the bed.  
  
“God you’re so infuriating in bed,” Changmin panted, trying to sit up. Yunho simply grinned and pressed his nose into the inside of Changmin’s thigh, shivering as Changmin slid his leg sensually over Yunho’s shoulder, heel pressing into his lower back.  
  
“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Yunho answered. His breath ghosted over Changmin’s cock, teasing him before his hand came to wrap around the base. His thumb swiped over the slit, rubbing away the precum that had already collected there.  
  
“Not really,” Changmin argued breathlessly. Yunho felt more than heard him collapse back onto the bed; felt his body trembling from the force of his labored breathing. “Taehee is coming back tomorrow—and I would  _love_  if you could make me cum sometime before that.”  
  
“Alright, so we’ve got all night,” Yunho teased. His lips closed over the head of Changmin’s cock, giving it frustratingly light sucks that had Changmin groaning in irritation. Yunho was about to pull away and say something more but before he could, Changmin suddenly surged forward, sitting up and shoving Yunho away.   
  
Yunho didn’t have a chance to respond before he unexpectedly found himself on his back, staring up at Changmin as he settled himself over him, sliding down his body.   
  
“You  _are_  impatient,” Yunho remarked huskily, hands going up to Changmin’s shoulders. He spread his legs and let Changmin lean back until his ass was seated directly over Yunho’s cock, pulling sharp, heady moans from both of them.   
  
Changmin fell forward slightly, using his hands on Yunho’s chest to hold himself up. “What’re you doing?” Yunho asked, as Changmin suddenly reached back with one hand, sitting up on his knees for a moment.  
  
“You’re too fucking slow Yun.”  
  
“Wait, Min—”  
  
Before Yunho could stop him, Changmin lined Yunho’s cock up to his hole and let himself sink down onto it. A wretched, strangled gasp escaped Changmin’s mouth as he threw his head back and raised himself once before sinking down again. Yunho’s hands flew to Changmin’s hips, fingers digging into his skin in an attempt to slow him down because holy  _fuck_  he was going to seriously hurt himself. They’d only done it once before that evening and that had been nearly two hours ago. Yunho could feel only traces of lube still inside Changmin’s hole to ease the way and he knew for a fact that his cock wasn’t slick enough to make the entry painless. Sure enough, Yunho caught Changmin’s face pinch when he leaned forward again, the pain no doubt burning from the inside out.  
  
“Stop,  _stop_  Min—for fuck’s sake, slow  _down_!” Yunho all but shouted. He tried to grip Changmin’s hips harder, hard enough to bruise the tender skin, but Changmin wouldn’t be deterred.  
  
“Fuck you feel so good,” Changmin groaned. His hands moved from Yunho’s chest to instead cover his hands on Changmin’s hips. Without needing to be told, Yunho bent his knees and let Changmin lean farther back, his back sliding up and down Yunho’s thighs as he moved.  
  
“You’re gonna be sore as hell tomorrow,” Yunho chided, voice soft. It took every ounce of control he had to resist the urge to buck up, not wanting to hurt Changmin further. So far the pace was controlled—not too fast, not too slow, though perhaps a bit jerky. Changmin jerked up and whined each time he felt Yunho’s cock slide nearly out before he fell heavily back down again, only to repeat the same motion again and again, thrusts even, the sound of skin on skin obscene and dirty.  
  
“It’ll be worth it,” Changmin assured him. He moved Yunho’s hand to his front, clutching Yunho’s hand over his navel again and pressing it hard against his skin until Yunho got the idea and began to gently knead the flesh. “ _Oh—_ ” Changmin breathed, beginning to roll his hips forward, trying to take Yunho in deeper. “Feels so… _good_ —”  
  
“Come here—” Yunho ordered, sliding his hands around and tugging Changmin down. He hadn’t thought he could go any deeper into Changmin’s body but was effectively proven wrong when Changmin suddenly fell forward, hips rolling down, body undulating over his.  
  
Their mouths met, lips smothering the other’s. Yunho’s hands squeezed and kneaded Changmin’s lower back, gripping the globes of his ass tightly and helping him move. Changmin suddenly tore away and hissed, burying his face in Yunho’s neck.  
  
Unable to help himself, Yunho unexpectedly rolled them over, pinning Changmin down and letting the smaller man cling to him as he shifted to his knees and dragged Changmin into his lap. His thrusts became faster, harder—short, sharp, sloppy plunges into Changmin’s tight heat. He gripped Changmin’s knees and yanked them up roughly, hooking them over his shoulders as he pressed down and covered his smaller body with his own. Their mouths found each other again in a messy kiss, more tongue than anything.   
  
Every one of Changmin’s moans was greedily swallowed up by Yunho’s mouth, covering Changmin’s. His tongue reached out and licked inside Changmin’s mouth, licked at Changmin’s tongue, nipped at his already swollen lips. And all the while he never faltered in his thrusts, reveling in the heat and the delicious feelings coursing through him.  
  
Changmin was nearly sobbing and trying to bite back his pleasure as Yunho set an unforgiving pace, pounding against his prostate. His hands tangled hopelessly in Yunho’s messy hair, already mussed from his fingers raking through his hair for hours.   
  
“I can’t—I  _can’t_ ”  
  
“Ugh, god Min—so good, so good, fuck I love you—I fucking  _love_  you,” Yunho gasped, breath hot against the side of Changmin’s face. Changmin’s eyes were closed, shutting the world out as he tried desperately to narrow everything until there was nothing, no one. Just this—him and Yunho together in bed like this.  
  
*  
  
The funny thing is that Changmin could tell Yunho was keeping something from him. Probably something important—no one kept secret something that  _wasn’t_  important, after all. Perhaps it was a testament to how much Changmin trusted Yunho that he decided he didn’t need to worry about it. There was nothing in this world that Changmin wasn’t prepared to hear, he was that confident. And besides, Changmin knew Yunho would tell him eventually. Yunho never had been good at keeping secrets.  
  
He straightened his tie and smoothed his hands down the front of his blazer, giving his reflection in the mirror a pleased smirk. As always he looked good—and he knew it. With one last glance at his reflection and one last tug at his collar just for luck, Changmin brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and walked back into his bedroom, turning the light off and closing his closet door behind him.   
  
There was a slight skip to his step as he made his way down the stairs. It wasn’t that he was exactly happy about something, but for awhile now things had been…calm. Good. Simple. Enough that Changmin felt like things were finally on track, nothing to really worry about. Well, at least for the moment.  
  
He only stopped at the bottom of the staircase to make sure he had his wallet and cell phone, car keys already in his hand after having quickly collected them before leaving his room. He didn’t bother calling out to Taehee to tell her he was leaving for dinner with his colleagues—or, more specifically,  _one_  colleague—for the sole reason that he knew she wouldn’t really care. He was already running nearly twenty minutes late and knew Yunho was going to get irritated with him if he didn’t start right then. All else aside though, Changmin knew Taehee was already amusing herself in the living room, the sound of the TV reaching his ears.  
  
The moment he swung his front door open he startled back, thankful for quick reflexes that allowed him to grab the handle before he made a fool of himself. It took every ounce of self control Changmin knew he didn’t really possess to school his face into a look of nonchalance, fighting down the scowl that was threatening to twist his features.  
  
There, standing on his doorstep, was one of his least favorite people in the world.  
  
“Surprised to see me?” Changmin asked, not bothering with any kind of polite greeting. The man before him quickly masked his look of surprise, face clearing and a small, if not stiff, smile plastered on his face.  
  
“Changmin. I would’ve thought you’d be gone by now.”  
  
“Sorry to disappoint Yoochun. We can’t all keep to your oh so busy schedule.”  
  
“Right. Well, Taehee asked me over. Is she in?”  
  
Changmin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Yeah, she’s in. Don’t worry, from the relative calm in the living room she hasn’t started the party without you.”  
  
Yoochun nodded to him, waiting for Changmin to step aside before going to make his way in. He was clad in a jeans and a nice, if not simple, button up tucked into his pants. The smell of his cologne invaded Changmin’s senses as he brushed past.  
  
Before Yoochun could come all the way in however, Changmin grabbed his elbow, stopping him. “Hey Yoochun, do me a favor?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Change the sheets after you two are done. I don’t fancy sleeping in your semen stains tonight.” Yoochun jerked out of his hold. Even without looking Changmin knew the other man’s face was twisted in anger and disgust. He could only smirk to himself as he stepped outside, one hand in his pocket rubbing over the loose change inside and the other hand swinging his keys around one finger.  
  
He’d gone no more than four steps before Yoochun called him back. Changmin turned around, dropping his free hand to his side.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“You’re going to see Yunho again?” Changmin didn’t reply, simply waited for Yoochun to go on. “Do me a favor—give the Jungs my regards,” he finally said, a smile playing at his lips that looked utterly suspicious in Changmin’s opinion. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to meet with them.”  
  
“They’re doing just fine without your company, I assure you.”  
  
“Oh? Yeah well, I’m sure you’re taking good care of them both.”  
  
“They’re my friends,” Changmin replied, trying to keep his voice neutral, trying to look unaffected when he was itching instead to accidentally land his fist in Yoochun’s face.  
  
“Of course. You and Yunho are friends just like Taehee and I are just friends.” The smirk on Yoochun’s face was almost enough to snap Changmin’s control, but he clenched his jaw and shrugged.  
  
“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” he said.  
  
“Oh there’s definitely something you don’t know—”  
  
“Yoochun?” Before either Changmin or Yoochun could say anymore, Taehee suddenly appeared behind Yoochun in the hallway, an empty wineglass in her hand. “I thought I heard your voice. I was just going to call you actually.”  
  
“Sorry for keeping you waiting,” Yoochun said apologetically. Taehee smiled to him before catching sight of Changmin just outside the door. Her smile melted off her face.  
  
“Changmin…you’re still here?” she asked, sounding tense. This time Changmin didn’t bother stopping himself from rolling his eyes, turning around again to walk to his car. “Just leaving. Enjoy yourselves,” he called back pleasantly, not bothering to turn around. He heard the door close behind him and told himself to not think about them anymore. Tonight it was just him and Yunho. Just them again, just like it should be.  
  
The whole drive over to the restaurant, he kept reminding himself to put everything out of his mind and only focus on his time with his best friend.  _Yoochun doesn’t know shit_ , he told himself. And he tried to believe it, he really did.  
  
*  
  
“You’re quiet tonight,” Yunho hummed against Changmin’s lips. His hand cupped Changmin’s cheek and held him still when he tried to turn away. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Changmin answered stiffly, finally managing to break away. He slid his arms around Yunho’s shoulders and turned his face into Yunho’s neck, nuzzling his nose against the soft skin at his jaw.  
  
It was tiny and cramped and way too hot for comfort in Yunho’s tiny car. Changmin was a little irritated Yunho had brought his Audi to the restaurant since it was so small, but he figured that was entirely unfair to be mad at him when Changmin himself had brought his Bentley—and it was just as uncomfortably small. And besides, it wasn’t like either of them had planned to end up inside one of their cars after dinner and make out like a couple of hormonal teenagers.  
  
Changmin fisted Yunho’s shirt, not caring that it was becoming a wrinkled mess in his clutch, and opened his mouth over Yunho’s skin to suck a small mark there. It would be small, he promised himself. So small no one would ever notice—  
  
“Shit Changmin,  _stop_ ,” Yunho shoved him away, though there wasn't very far that he could go. “Are you crazy?! You know you can’t leave any marks!”  
  
“Who the fuck cares—it was gonna be under your collar, it’s not like anyone would see,” Changmin snapped, moving away. He straightened himself and attempted to fix his clothes as he sat forward, tucking one leg under himself. Yunho sat back in his seat as well. He was in the driver’s seat; Changmin in the passenger’s. Both were breathing hard when they pulled away.  
  
“We can’t risk it,” Yunho said softly. Changmin remained silent. “Minnie—”  
  
“Don’t,” Changmin interrupted. Yunho could only sigh, shoulders sagging in defeat. “You wanna know something ironic?”  
  
“What.” It was a statement more than a question; a demand for him to go on more than a request.  
  
“The first time we had sex you told me it was inevitable one of us was going to get hurt. That I was going to regret this.”  
  
Changmin couldn’t meet his eyes. He stared out the window, speckles of starlight winking in the night sky; the moon casting its accusing eye on their car. “Seven months hyung. I’m impressed we managed this long.”  
  
“I don’t regret this,” Yunho suddenly blurted.  
  
“…”  
  
“Min?”  
  
“We should get back.”  
  
He heard Yunho sigh again, his hand falling on Changmin’s shoulder, rubbing soothingly. Just like a brother would. Just like a friend would. Just like a lover would?  
  
“I don’t regret starting this with you. I just regret the hurt it’s bringing us.”  
  
“This kinda shit never works out in the movies. Are you even a little surprised it’s not working out right in real life?”  
  
“Am I surprised? Hell no. But like you said—I  _am_  surprised we managed to stay together this long.” Finally Changmin turned in his seat to face Yunho, leaning his side against the bad of the seat and appraising Yunho silently. After a moment Yunho shifted as well so that he was facing Changmin directly. “Don’t think about Taehee right now,” he ordered.  
  
“How do you know I’m thinking of her?”  
  
“I just do. I don’t know why you’re thinking about her but listen to your own advice for a change. Stop thinking about our wives. When we’re together—we’re  _together_. Just us.”  
  
“Well…what’s been on your mind?” Changmin insisted. “You’ve been distracted for the past month. I know something’s going on with you and Jiyeon. Care to tell?”  
  
“Not really. It’s not something I want to talk about right now.”  
  
“Hasn’t anyone ever told you avoiding a problem doesn’t make it go away?”  
  
Yunho’s lips twitched upward in a tiny half smile. “So what. Denial’s one of my best friends.”  
  
“I thought I was.” Yunho chuckled at the feigned petulance in Changmin’s voice. “You are. Always will be.”  
  
“Yunho?” Changmin asked, reaching over and stroking Yunho’s cheek with the pads of his fingers. “Yeah?”  
  
“I love you Yunho. Sorry that…well, I know the fact that we’re fucking affects you more than it does me. I’m sorry.”  
  
Yunho rolled his eyes but leaned into the touch. “It’s a little late for sorrys. Don’t worry about it Changmin.”  
  
“At least you don’t have the prenup hanging over your head anymore.”  
  
Yunho nodded, thinking about the prenup that Jiyeon and he had terminated a few months ago. “True.” He leaned in, unable to help himself, and captured Changmin’s lips in a gentle kiss, probing his mouth open with his tongue until Changmin finally yielded and gave him entrance. They moved slowly, languidly, like they really did have all the time in the world. Yunho loved moments like these.  
  
Changmin suddenly broke away with a soft hitch of breath. “Yoochun—”   
  
“What?”  
  
“Yoochun—I think he knows about us,” Changmin muttered, voice slightly breathless.  
  
“How could he know about us? It’s not like he’s been following us. I haven’t seen him in almost two weeks.”  
  
“I dunno Yun. But I had the misfortune of meeting him today before dinner and he said some pretty fucking suspicious things to me.”  
  
Yunho swooped in and stole another kiss from Changmin’s lips, the kiss short but rough. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about Min. He’s just an irritating associate that happens to be screwing your wife. It’s not like he’s a private investigator or whatever that's been sent to follow us.”  
  
Changmin nodded, allowing Yunho to thoroughly distract him again with his mouth. Yunho was one distraction Changmin didn’t mind having. He put Yoochun out of his mind and let Yunho kiss him senseless, a very nice way to pass the time. The night was still young, after all.

 

**TBC**


End file.
